A Day in the Life of a Sleep Deprived Point Man
by musicchica10
Summary: Eames wanted to pull a prank on Arthur. The poor Point Man was tired and didn't know what was coming for him. Oneshot


**I was watching Ouran Host Club (Anime) with my brother today and there was an episode that reminded me of Arthur. One of the characters reminds me of him and when I watched the episode I totally saw it happening to Arthur. So this is based on that episode. If you want to check it out look it up. The episode is #17 Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out. I enjoyed it a lot and got the inspiration for this story. Anyways, read and review. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Inception or Ouran High School Host Club :/

* * *

  
**

Eames threw the door open and barged into Arthur's room. Arthur was asleep, his blinds closed tightly and the covers pulled over his head. His arm was hanging off the side of the bed and his foot was peeking out from under the covers. Eames smirked and walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Arthur, this is no way to spend a lovely day. Come on, get out of bed." Eames pulled Arthur's foot playfully and earned a groan from the Point Man. Eames shook his head and chuckled.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud. Let's go out today." Eames poked Arthur and he suddenly sat up, glaring evilly at the Forger. Eames couldn't hold back a grin as Arthur glared at him.

"Eames, get out of my room now before I kill you." Arthur growled, his hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot.

"Well, well, did the Point Man have a crazy night out last night?" Eames teased, taking in Arthur's appearance.

"I was up until five in the morning. I had to do research on the mark and stayed up late. So get out." Arthur pointed to the door and Eames stood up.

"Be ready in ten minutes. We're going out." Eames ignored Arthur's protests and closed the door behind him.

Arthur let out a huff and collapsed into bed, pulling the covers tightly around him and falling back asleep. Eames came back in ten minutes later to find Arthur sound asleep.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat he pulled out a small syringe and quickly inserted into Arthur's skin, sedating him just enough so he wouldn't wake up. He then proceeded to dress Arthur in casual clothes. He put (designer) jeans on him, a button up shirt, some chucks, and didn't bother fixing his hair.

Ariadne looked up curiously when she heard Arthur's door open. She knew that Arthur was planning on having a long night, before she turned in for the night he had told her not to wait up for him, he wouldn't be leaving for a while. She had nodded and headed to the small room that had been assigned to her in the apartment that they were staying at.

So when Arthur's door opened she was surprised. What surprised her even more was the fact that Eames was carrying Arthur over his shoulder. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him and Eames froze, not having realized the Architect was awake and in the small living room.

"Oh, uh Ariadne. Good morning." He greeted and dropped Arthur onto the couch. Ariadne watched in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just getting this boring man out of the house. Don't worry about it." Eames brushed off.

"Eames. Arthur was up late last night. Leave him alone. He needs to sleep." Ariadne stood up and walked over to the couch, looking down at Arthur.

"Relax love. He'll be fine." Eames waved his hand and picked him up again.

"Just where do you plan on going? He's asleep. Wait, he's a light sleeper. You didn't? Oh my gosh you did! You sedated Arthur! How could you?" Ariadne shrieked.

"It was a light dose. It will wear off soon. Don't worry about it." Eames replied and quickly made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ariadne called and Eames turned around quickly.

"I'm going to take him to that mall. You know the one with IKEA?" Eames said, and Ariadne shook her head.

"You know he hates malls, especially if he can't find any designer clothes or stores."

"Precisely. While I scope out women, I'll leave him in IKEA in one of the beds and when he wakes up he'll be in for a lovely surprise." Eames grinned and closed the door before Ariadne could stall him anymore.

Ariadne rushed to her room and quickly threw on an outfit, not wanting Arthur to be alone and confused when he wakes up. She grabbed her phone, purse, and keys and locked up behind her before practically running to the mall. She ignored the strange stares she got from people and focused on finding Arthur and Eames.

When she arrived at the mall she decided to walk into IKEA first and search for Arthur. If Eames wasn't lying to her, Arthur would be in there somewhere.

Arthur groaned and blinked a few times, turning over to find a group of people staring at him. He jolted up and looked around him, taking in his surroundings.

"What the?" Arthur mumbled. "Eames!" He jumped out of the bed and the small crowd that had gathered around him quickly dispersed, leaving the fuming Point Man alone.

"I'm going to kill him." Arthur muttered and began pacing. He patted his pockets, relieved to find that his wallet and phone were in them. He looked down at his clothes and frowned. He raised his hands, exasperated, and let them slap on his legs. He spotted a couch and walked to it, plopping down and letting his head fall in his hands.

He was too consumed by his thoughts to hear or feel the couch shift. There was a small cough and he turned his head to it slowly. Ariadne was staring at him. She looked cautious and unsure of what to do next.

"Arthur, are you alright?" She asked quietly, not wanting to anger him.

"No. I was just dragged out of my bed, probably drugged, and placed into a bed in IKEA. I'm not ok." Arthur snapped. Ariadne flinched and looked down at her hands.

Arthur stood up and Ariadne quickly followed him. Arthur ignored her and started walking, heading to the entrance to the mall.

"Where are you going?" Ariadne asked. Arthur glanced at her before answering.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat." Arthur replied coldly.

"Here? I don't really see you as the fast food type." Ariadne tried joking.

"I'm not, but I don't feel like searching for a restaurant, so I'll just eat here."

"Ok." Ariadne mumbled and quickened her pace to keep up with Arthur. When he reached the food court he stopped and looked around. He spotted a Dairy Queen and briskly made his way to it, Ariadne trailing not far behind.

"I'll have a number 2. Medium. And a chocolate dipped cone." Arthur ordered and looked at Ariadne. "Do you want anything?" Despite being in a bad mood, he still was considerate. Ariande bit her lip and nodded. He motioned for her to order and she stepped up to the counter.

"I'll have a number 3 please. I would also like a dipped cone. And can you make the fries a large?" She asked. The cashier nodded and Arthur pulled out his wallet and paid.

Ariadne glanced around her and spotted an isolated table to sit at. She figured Arthur needed to be secluded and in quiet. She walked over to it, pulled out a chair and sat down. She had never seen Arthur in a bad mood before, so seeing him this way was a little unnerving for her.

Arthur arrived five minutes later with their food and set hers in front of her. She mumbled a thanks before popping a fry into her mouth, closing her eyes in satisfaction as she chewed it.

They sat eating in silence, avoiding each other's eyes. Arthur cleared his throat and Ariadne looked up at him, hoping he was ready to start talking, but he didn't. She frowned and turned her attention back to her food.

She picked up a fry and dipped it into her ice cream. Arthur made a noise and she looked at him again, confused.

"That's disgusting." Arthur said, motioning to her fry.

"No it's not!" She defended, taking a bite out of it and grinning. Arthur made a face of disgust before licking his ice cream. "Don't deny something before you try it." Ariadne reasoned, dipping another fry into her ice cream and eating it. Arthur crinkled his nose and Ariadne giggled.

"Here." She dipped another fry in her ice cream and handed it to him. He reluctantly took it and slowly put it in his mouth. Ariadne watched in anticipation as Arthur chewed and swallowed.

"Huh. Not bad." Arthur smiled softly at her and she let out a sigh of relief, glad to see that Arthur wasn't as grumpy as before.

"Told you." She said pointedly and finished eating her food. Arthur picked up her trash and threw it away, ignoring Ariadne's protests.

"Come on, let's go." Arthur tilted his head sideways and she followed.

"Where are we going now?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"To see if there are any decent stores here." Arthur replied.

Ariadne stifled a giggle and followed him. She stopped in front of a store and looked into it longingly. Arthur paused when he noticed Ariadne wasn't next to him and turned around. She was standing in front of a scarves store and Arthur smiled to himself.

"You can go in if you want to." Arthur told her.

She shook her head. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't afford anything in there anyways."

"Come on. I know you want to. Don't deny it." Arthur gently pushed her towards the entrance. She slowly walked in, taking in her surroundings with pleasure. She spotted a white scarf with pink flowers and squealed. She quickly walked over to it and picked it up, looking at the price and frowned. She sadly set it back on the rack and looked around some more.

Arthur, noticing the disappointed look on her face when she checked the price, waited until she was away to pick it up and follow her. She was at the clearance rack and found two scarves that she really liked and could afford. One was a dark blue scarf with green designs on it and the other was a black scarf with silver threading in it. She looked up happily and walked to the cashier and paid for them, forgetting Arthur's presence.

Arthur waited for her to pay for the scarves before placing the white one on the counter and paid for it. He walked out and found Ariadne admiring the scarves she just bought.

"What did you find?" He asked, hiding the bag behind his back.

"These two scarves. They're beautiful. And I'm sure I have a few outfits to go with them." Ariadne beamed at him and held up the two scarves.

"They're lovely." He smiled back at her and pulled the bag out from behind his bag. "Here."

"What? Arthur, you didn't have to." Ariadne said, but Arthur just shook his head.

"I saw you looking at this, and wanted to get it for you. I owe you an apology. I have been poor company this whole time. I'm sorry Ariadne. It's not you I'm upset with." Arthur said, handing her the bag.

"But Arthur, this was nearly two hundred dollars!" Ariadne replied.

"That's nothing." Arthur shrugged. "I'm surprised you can't afford it. You got paid pretty well from the Fischer job."

"Yeah, well college tuition isn't cheap." Ariadne replied.

"Consider this as a gift then." Arthur insisted. Ariadne gingerly took the bag from Arthur and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome."

"Where do you like to shop?" Ariadne asked. Arthur made a face.

"Not here."

Ariadne laughed and shook her head. "There has to be one store here that you like."

"Alright, let's go. I'll show you." Arthur gave in and Ariadne lit up.

He led her to a suit shop. It was the only one in the mall, but Arthur seemed to have some sort of attachment to it.

"Why do you like this store so much?" Ariadne asked. Arthur smiled sadly.

"My dad brought me here all the time when I was younger. He told me when I was old enough I could get my very own suit, just like my older brothers.

"You have older brothers?" Ariadne asked, trying to process the information she had just been given.

Arthur nodded. "Two. They both are in the family business. Since I'm the youngest I didn't get to really be in the business. When I walked out, my dad disowned me. Said that he couldn't have a rebellious son receiving money from him. I was cut off and not long after that I met Cobb."

"Wow." Ariande whispered. "What is the family business?"

"My father owns Giordano & Co." Arthur replied.

"Wait, your family owns the richest publishing company?" Ariadne asked in disbelief. "This is a lot to comprehend in one day."

Arthur smiled sadly again. "Even though I was cut off, I probably have earned as much money as my brothers through extraction than they have through the family business." Arthur paused and looked around. "We should head back to the apartment."

Ariadne nodded and they walked back in silence. Ariadne stopped and turned to Arthur.

"You go ahead and wait for me outside. I have to go to the bathroom." She lied. She wanted to find Eames and scold him for what he did. Arthur hesitated before nodding.

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Here let me take your bag." She handed him her bag and smiled.

Ariadne waited for Arthur to be out of sight before turning around and scanning the mall. She didn't find Eames anywhere and frowned. She walked to the nearest exit in defeat, not realizing that the exit she took was a back alley. It wasn't until she heard some shuffling that she looked up.

"What's a pretty gal like you doing out here alone?" The man asked, coming towards her. Ariadne gulped and tried to stay calm.

"I uh, thought this was the exit." Ariadne replied, pointing behind her.

"Oh, it's the exit alright." The man grinned and walked closer to her. She backed up, but hit the wall. She moved to turn and run, but the man grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked and Ariadne let out a piercing scream.

The man tried covering her mouth, but she kept moving her head and kept screaming, hoping that Arthur would hear her from wherever he was.

"Shut up!" The man growled and pinned her against the wall. Despite her struggling she couldn't break out of his grasp.

"He grabbed her throat and she started gasping, trying to pry his hand off of her throat.

* * *

Arthur was beginning to get agitated. Ariadne was already gone for twenty minutes. He began pacing and started to worry. He checked his watch again, even though he had just looked at it a minute ago.

Suddenly he heard a scream and his head snapped up. He looked around and tried to figure out where it was coming from. He began to move towards the high-pitched noise and picked up his pace as it became louder. It was suddenly cut off and he heard a gasp.

As he turned the corner he found Ariadne pinned to the wall with a man squeezing her throat tightly. Ariadne was desperately trying to pry his hand off of her throat, but he could tell that she was starting to lose consciousness from lack of air.

"Ariadne!" He shouted and the man turned to him angrily. He let go of her throat and she collapsed into the man. He pulled out a knife and held it to her neck.

"Take another step and the woman dies." The man threatened.

Arthur paused, his mind calculating how much time it would take to get to Ariadne. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to reach her in time, he quickly pulled out his knife and threw it at the man. The man stumbled and clutched at his side, dropping Ariadne. Arthur ran to her and picked her up, pulling his knife from the man's side before taking off with her.

He pulled out his phone and called Eames, hoping that Eames wasn't doing something stupid causing him to not hear his phone.

"Like your little surprise?" Eames asked gleefully.

"Eames, bring the car to the front. Ariadne was attacked in an alley."

"What?" Eames asked, becoming serious. "I'll be right there. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I hope." Arthur said before ending the call. He paced around with Ariadne in his arms. He picked up the bags he had dropped and waited for Eames. Eames pulled up two minutes later and he climbed into the back seat with her, cradling her.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Eames asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't look injured besides the bruises that are starting to form around her neck." Arthur replied.

"I should have been there for her." Eames hit the steering wheel.

"It wasn't your fault." Arthur said, turning his attention back to Ariadne and brushing her hair out of her face. He gently held her head and frowned.

They arrived back at the apartment and Arthur gently set her down on her bed. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Eames, get some aspirin and a glass of water. She's going to have a headache." Arthur quietly told Eames. Eames nodded and left the room quietly and came back a few minutes later.

It was a couple of hours later when Ariadne regained consciousness. She groaned and Arthur was instantly at her side.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Arthur asked gently, stroking her hair. She looked around her, confused, and flinched.

"What happened?" She asked, grabbing her throat and making face when she felt the soreness.

"You passed out."

"He had me by the throat." She recalled. "And you saved me."

"I heard screaming and went to find out what was happening. That's when I found you. He held a knife to your throat and I threw mine at him. It gave me enough time to get you safely out of there.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her voice scratchy.

"Here. Drink this, and here's some aspirin." Arthur handed her the water and two pills. She took them and quickly swallowed.

Arthur watched her carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied, just feeling a little shaken up.

"Do you want me to stay or…"

"Please stay." Ariadne asked. She just wanted company, although she was a little afraid after what happened.

"Alright." Arthur nodded and sat on the edge of her bed. She held her hand out to him and he took it hesitantly.

"Ari, I was so scared when I saw you pinned up against the wall. I didn't know if I would be able to get you out of there and it scared me." Arthur's words spilled from his mouth. He didn't even know where this was coming from.

"Arthur…"

"Ari, I care about you a lot. I mean, I really like you. And seeing you in trouble scared me." Arthur admitted. Ariadne squeezed his hand and smiled.

"But you were there to save me." Ariadne quietly said.

"But what if I wasn't?" Arthur asked.

"Don't think in the 'what ifs.' We could spend our whole life thinking about that. It didn't happen. That's all that matters." Ariadne said. She pulled Arthur towards her and he slowly leaned down. Their faces were an inch away from each other and Ariadne closed her eyes just before their lips met.

The kiss was soft and sweet, full of care and gentleness. When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling.

"Well, that was worth a shot." Ariadne grinned and Arthur blushed.

When Eames walked into the room a few hours later he found Arthur and Ariadne asleep, clinging onto each other. He smiled, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him.

"It's about time."

* * *

**So what did you think? It was a spur of the moment fanfiction, and I just wrote it all really fast. So I hope you enjoy it. I don't know what they ordered. I just guessed, haha. But I imagined them having burgers and fries. The ice cream thing, I do that...haha don't hate! :P And the part with her getting attacked wasn't originally in my plans. It just sorta happened. Review please!**


End file.
